


发情期【非典型ABO（A发情）设定】

by AGYM



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGYM/pseuds/AGYM
Summary: Crowley作为Alpha正在经历他的发情期Aziraphale是个善良的好天使他决定同意与这个可怜的老朋友进行comfort sex





	发情期【非典型ABO（A发情）设定】

**Author's Note:**

> *关于恶魔的信息素 我觉得大概会和苹果有关吧  
>  但是如果只是苹果的话未免太...呃...我也不知道 纯情善良不恶魔了？  
>  所以说用了高浓度的蒸馏苹果酒  
> *Aziraphale 我想不出 白白软软的天使难道还有除了奶香以外的信息素可能吗？  
> *设定是A会像普通abo设定里的O一样发情  
>  必须交配才能恢复神智和平时的身体状态之类的  
> *两位仍然是天使和恶魔 但是这一篇里没有提很多关于天堂或地狱的事情  
> *感觉ooc或雷可以选择不看 请不要骂我 我真的不会车  
> *梗来自微博

在克罗利两天没有拜访他的旧书店后，亚茨拉斐尔知道他的老朋友最近一定是发情了。克罗利是个Alpha，在发情期会变得相当难以对付的那种。如果说别的Alpha在发情期的表现是难以自持的交配欲望，用一点点Omega的信息素就能让他们平静下来的话，克罗利简直需要手术级别的麻醉呼吸回路来让他摄入足够镇静的信息素。但是鉴于在发情期开始之后他根本就没有那么多的精力和理智来折腾那台他从一家医疗用品零售商那里买来的仪器，克罗利早就放弃了那种尝试，转而通过一种更原始的方法来平稳度过那几天——远离一切Omega，把自己锁在家里。

 

一般情况下，亚茨拉斐尔会选择在那几天不去找他，他是个来自天堂的Omega，即使也会有发情期，他也能通过一点点抑制剂撑过去，Omega的生活总的来说还是方便一些的，他几乎没有体验过被自己本能支配的感觉。

 

只要他没有接触到Alpha发情时的信息素。

 

这一天很平常地被度过了，亚茨拉斐尔待在书店里，用各种各样的方式来和想要买走书的顾客斗智斗勇，除了在中午时他不停地看向门口，下意识地希望某个熟悉的身影会出现在那里，而那个人却始终没有来以外，一切都和每一天一样。直到晚上他从里面锁好店门，然后坐在库房里，打算看一本能让他感到不那么无趣的书来度过今晚的时光。

 

这时候他发现自己打算看的那本书（如果你好奇的话，这是一本错版圣经，而且是克罗利当年改的）被他落在了克罗利家里，上次他们两个一起在那里喝酒，然后拿着那本书互相开了一宿的玩笑。在犹豫了二十分钟以后，亚茨拉斐尔确定自己非常想读那本书，因为上次他们俩好像还在那本书上做了不少批注，如果能在晚上喝着热可可读那些细密而笔迹不同的手写小字的话，一定是一件让曾经身在天堂过的天使都感到幸福的事。于是他穿上外套，带了一盒糕点，然后推开了库房的后门，走进了夜色里。我只是去拿本书，拿完就回来，亚茨拉斐尔想道，顺便看望可怜的克罗利一下，听说Alpha的发情期并不好过。

 

然而，当他出现在他那位恶魔老友的公寓门口的时候，却发现根本没有人应门。以往当他礼貌地敲过那扇漆黑的门后，一定会有一个相当懒散的声音拖着长声问道：“谁啊？” 而在他回答之前，门就会被打开，克罗利会斜靠在门框上，从墨镜的上沿用金色的眼睛看着他。

 

“其实压根没必要问，”克罗利被问道为什么不等他回答的时候这样解释道，“下面的人从来不知道敲门，我只是为了让你知道我在家而已。”

 

可是今天，在亚茨拉斐尔轻而礼貌的三次敲门后，不但没有人来开门，甚至连那声熟悉的“谁呀？”也没有传来。“我要进来了，克罗利！”天使握住门把手，那里散发出一阵白光，门锁被打开了，不管怎么说，亚茨拉斐尔也是一位权天使，打开一个对他不设防的熟人的锁他还是可以做到的，“如果你没穿衣服的话，拜托你拿点什么东西盖住。”

 

苹果酒的味道，在踏进熟悉的客厅时亚茨拉斐尔第一个注意到的就是这个，浓烈的，像是蒸馏过的苹果酒的味道。这味道很诱人，天使想道，就像是恶魔在引诱人类犯罪时摆出的诱惑一样。粗重的喘息声从卧室的方向传来，克罗利也许在家，但是自己最好别去打扰他比较好。“我带了年轮蛋糕，”亚茨拉斐尔把手里拿着的盒子放在了餐桌上，“如果你起来了可以吃一些。”他又张望了一下整个房间，这里几乎完全的寂静和能把人淹死的气味让他感觉心跳有些加速。“就放在餐桌上。”他又补充了一句，然后暗自打算找到书以后赶紧离开。

 

“亚茨拉斐尔？”克罗利嘶哑的声音从卧室的方向传来。“是我。”天使下意识地回答道，然后又慌忙地开始解释，“我是来找一本我落在这里的书的，你有凑巧看见那本十八世纪的错版圣经吗？”又是一片沉默，克罗利的呼吸声在整间公寓的任何一个角落都可以被听到。“帮帮我，天使。”许久之后恶魔终于又开口了，他的声音比平时低了不少，而且带着嘶嘶的杂音和一阵阵喘气时的咕噜声。“你还好吗？”亚茨拉斐尔是一个天使，天使的本性就是散播爱和帮助他人，而现在，他朋友声音里的痛苦让他难以对他置之不理，尽管他一直知道，作为Omega，接近一个发情的Alpha到底会有多危险。但是回应他的只有克罗利愈发湿润的喘息声，显然，恶魔现在已经没有足够的理智去咽下嘴里不断涌出的唾液了。这不是什么好迹象，亚茨拉斐尔小跑着进了卧室。

 

房间的窗帘被拉上了，窗户也都关着，这是一个有意搭建出的温暖爱巢。房间里，苹果酒的浓香几乎能让亚茨拉斐尔都失去理智，而且大约是因为窗户被关上了的原因，温度很高。暖意卷着信息素的气味扑到了亚茨拉斐尔的脸上。克罗利缩在他那张对于独居者来说有些大的床上，用被子裹着自己。他现在看起来就像是一条把自己的身体卷了起来的蛇。亚茨拉斐尔靠近了床，把一只手隔着被子搭到了克罗利身上。恶魔的身体在发抖，而当亚茨拉斐尔的手被放到了他的侧肋上时，他几乎打了个激灵。“亲爱的，你需要我帮你做些什么吗？”亚茨拉斐尔的语气更加担忧了起来。

 

“和我做爱。”克罗利露出了脸，他看起来相当狼狈，脸湿漉漉的，汗水和其他什么液体把他暗红色的短发黏成了一撮一撮的，而且他那平时竖着的狭窄瞳孔现在差不多变成了圆形的。他从那团有点潮乎乎的被子里坐起身来，上身一丝不挂，向坐在床边的亚茨拉斐尔俯过身去，然后伸出双手，那双骨节分明的手，曾经在圣贝瑞尔修会的走廊里抓着亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀把他按在墙上，现在有力地握住了天使的大臂。克罗利用那双即使以蛇类的标准来看也有些奇怪的眼睛盯着亚茨拉斐尔，然后绷紧了腰部的肌肉——他没有穿任何东西，所以肌肉用力的样子很容易被辨认出来——轻轻摆动着挺直了的上半身。他正在不由自主地做出求偶的姿态。“你在发情。”亚茨拉斐尔没有被吓到，克罗利总是会有一些看起来很莫名其妙的行为，可是他从来没有伤害过自己，他用手指划过克罗利的脖颈，然后舔了一下指尖，咂了咂嘴，“而且信息素浓度高得过分，亲爱的...”

 

在他给克罗利介绍五种Alpha专用抑制剂的功效和缺点之前，亚茨拉斐尔的话就被堵在了嘴里。恶魔凑上身去并且吻了他，蛇信一样的冰冷舌头一路向内而去，和天使那往往用来品尝美食的舌头缠在了一起，现在，被亲吻的那位的呼吸也开始变得快了起来。“唔...”天使感觉自己的后颈有些酸而涨，一股奶香味掺杂在了甘洌的苹果酒香气里，他今天出门前并没有吃抑制剂。克罗利抬起头，吸了吸鼻子，然后向仍然坐在床边的天使蹭得更加靠近了些，他把脸凑到了亚茨拉斐尔颈后的腺体附近，伸出分叉的舌头——他现在大概没办法彻底保持人类的形状——用舌尖反复舔着那两个在体表并不能看出来的小鼓包。“冷静点，亲爱的，你现在感觉怎么样？”虽然脖子后面的感觉有些不妙，但是亚茨拉斐尔，一位天使，最先想到的还是他这位正在发情的老伙伴到底是不是还好。“还不够他妈的明显吗？我当然是想..”哪怕在这种时候，只要稍微有了点精神，克罗利就会像一个恶魔一样说话，那个F打头的词被他说得格外响亮。

 

然后一阵痉挛让他又趴回了床上，克罗利费力地喘着气，努力用胳膊把自己撑起来，汗滴从他的下巴缓缓滴落，他的瞳孔更放大了一些，在黑暗的房间里，看起来简直像是食草动物一样：湿漉漉的，而且闪闪发光。而他精瘦的身体则好像通了电，每隔一小段时间就颤抖一阵。每到那时候，他龇牙咧嘴的喘气声就会带上一些喉咙深处的呻吟。在他能够移动身体的时候，他便努力靠近亚茨拉斐尔，最后，他终于把自己的脑袋靠在了他的大腿上。克罗利现在简直是一条搁浅的鱼，他的嘴开开合合，好像在呼唤或者祈求些什么，与此同时还喘不上气来。

 

他看起来痛苦而神智不清，这是亚茨拉斐尔看见的。

 

“好吧，”天使清了清嗓子，用拳头虚掩着嘴，“如果这能让事情好些的话，我不会介意的。”亚茨拉斐尔打了个响指，让恶魔的身体变得干爽了一些，在这种事情上他还是有要求的。性行为不算是天使的爱好，但是如果做这件事可以帮助到别人的话，他们并不会拒绝，毕竟，他们是在世间传播爱的生物。“你希望我来...?”尽管对于进行这样的行为没什么意见，在天堂和人间做了几千年天使的亚茨拉斐尔还是觉得很直白的说出这种话很别扭，他抿了抿嘴，深吸了一口气，用了另外一个说法，“你想在上面还是下面？”“上面。”克罗利从牙缝里挤出这两个字，他瞪着他那双金色的眼睛，瞳孔似乎回缩了一些，“我不明白你为什么要用这种天杀的莫名其妙的说法，但是我他妈的是个Alpha，没有Alpha会被...被别人上的。”天使本来打算为自己多余的问题道歉，但是克罗利看起来确实很需要现在就来上一发，因此他只是解下了自己的领结，然后开始脱下衬衫和裤子，他的大衣和外套在他进入这个房间之后就被他不由自主地一件一件脱掉了，大约是因为这里的温度，他之前在脱掉它们时想道。

 

克罗利差不多缠在了他身上。即使亚茨拉斐尔还有两颗衬衫扣子没有解开，裤子也刚刚褪到膝盖。发情期的Alpha体温会比平时高些，因此当克罗利的前胸贴在天使的肩胛骨上时，后者不得不努力忍住展开自己翅膀的欲望，被这样干爽而温暖的东西蹭来蹭去真的相当舒服，而他已经很久没有梳理自己的羽毛了。克罗利的手指游走到了亚茨拉斐尔的侧腹部，按住了他的身体，然后在他的腰窝猛吸了一口气，忽然的凉意让天使弓了一下身子，但是他没有表现出任何反感，他向后伸出手，拍了拍克罗利的肩，“冷静点。”他说完后就意识到这是一句废话，有什么能让发情的Alpha对着一个Omega冷静下来呢？

 

房间里飘散着浓郁的苹果酒香气，空气温暖而浓稠，而黑暗则让这里的一切都变得沉甸甸的，他们俩缠绕在一起，恶魔用突出的踝骨卡着天使的小腿肚，不让它们并上，而他的肘关节则夹着亚茨拉斐尔的肋侧，那里被柔软的肌肉覆盖着，因为天使已经几千年没有挥舞炎剑了。亚茨拉斐尔感觉自己陷进了床里，然而他很快发现这只是一个开始：克罗利把手指伸进了他的后穴，很快，他的胯部就在床里陷得更深了。

 

众所周知的（或许不是众所周知， 但是是完全经得起事实检验的）一个事实便是，蛇有两根阴茎。同样众所周知而真实的另一个事实是，蛇类在交配时往往只会使用其中的一根。可是这和克罗利没有关系，他是一位恶魔，这个种族的特性就是践踏一切除了他们自己制定的规则，也就是说，克罗利在做爱的时候，会用他那双趾高气扬的蛇皮鞋把“蛇在性交时只会使用一根阴茎”这条自然规律在地踩到碎成小片。

 

如果他在发情而且和他缠绵在一起的Omega是亚茨拉斐尔这个天使的话，也许他还会在那条自然规则的碎片上泄愤似的再跳两下。因此他伸出了两根已经勃起的粉色东西，如果有人好奇的话，那东西长得像还没开却快要盛开的狭长花苞。在他欲望的中心周围稍微磨蹭了一小会后，他把一根插了进去，在他做到这件事的一刹那，他仰起了头，发出一声满足的叹息。  
亚茨拉斐尔的后面被填满了，而且他现在相当困惑。这本来是一场对于可怜发情Alpha的救助，可是现在看来，自己也相当乐在其中。他能感觉到自己的后穴正在抽动，而且这种本能性的抽动伴随着一些温热的、他刚刚分泌的黏滑液体，一起包裹并刺激着他身上那位恶魔的性器。整个房间里的奶香味开始和苹果酒的味道势均力敌。“哦，克罗利，这真的太...”亚茨拉斐尔试图想出一个不那么淫秽的形容词来表达他现在的感受，但是到头来他还是没法做到，身下的抽动让他不能认真思考，于是他只是抓住了床单，光滑、柔软而又凉爽的丝绸床单，就像他的脊背一样，然后用了他对于许多克罗利愤世嫉俗的目标会使用的那个词语，“这真是太不可言说了。”

 

恶魔没有说话，他把脸埋在了亚茨拉斐尔被打湿却仍然松软的卷发里，尽情地吮吸着那里堆积的信息素气息，还有一点点古龙水的味道。天使现在和他一样，浑身都挂满汗珠。“也许，”货真价实的恶魔的低语从他耳边传来，“也许这也是不可言说的大计划的一部分。”克罗利说话的热气还萦绕在亚茨拉斐尔的耳边，但是他的嘴，特别是他的犬齿，那颗用来咬住Omega后颈的腺体的牙齿，已经凑到了天使有些凸起的颈椎骨后部。他对准那里一个有些肿起的小鼓包，咬了下去，这突然的标记让天使身体一振。他像是伸懒腰一样伸直了上半身，而这不可避免地导致了他的臀部被翘得更高，克罗利的阴茎本来已经碰到了亚茨拉斐尔作为Omega泄殖腔里的敏感点，但是天使的反应让他被动地狠狠戳了一下那里。

 

“啊！”天使现在发出了几乎可以被算作浪叫声的声音，他的后穴相当夸张地抽搐了一阵。要是克罗利现在没有因为发情而失去大部分理智，他一定会用他那种开玩笑的口吻说：“这可真是新鲜！”但是他现在不但在发情，而且还在标记正处于高潮的亚茨拉斐尔。而天使则感觉自己的后颈在灼烧，六千年来第一次，他感觉对方是一团货真价实的来自地狱的火。克罗利床头的荧光电子表此刻被吓的不敢报时，它只是恪尽职守地闪着绿色的光，和几天前就被摆在床头柜上的那块潜水表一同忠实的通报着现在已经是半夜两点的事实。亚茨拉斐尔转过头，看见恶魔那只腕骨突出的手腕，现在那里的皮肤差不多变成了浅红色，他握住了它，用自己平时整理书籍的力度，缓缓地、缓缓地捋着那筋肉分明的小臂，这是无意识的动作，但是确实让克罗利更加确信自己标记对方的行为是再正确不过的——只是这样简单的触摸就让他又硬了起来。尽管成功标记一个Omega就可以让他这次发情期结束，稍微清醒过来了一些的恶魔还是又一次俯下了身。

 

他们在早上醒来，亚茨拉斐尔是先醒来的那个。他看着和他面对面侧躺着的克罗利，摸了摸自己的腺体，当他发现自己被标记过了之后，很轻快地叹了口气，随后又伸出手去，用大拇指轻柔地抚过那熟睡着的恶魔鬓角的蛇形纹身。克罗利睁开眼，看到亚茨拉斐尔在自己的床上，愣了一下。“我记得我还在...”“发情期，是的，亲爱的，而且你把我标记了。”亚茨拉斐尔回答道。“你是认真的吗？”克罗利抬起了一边的眉毛，他金色蛇眼的瞳孔变回了一道精明的黑色狭长竖缝。“我从来没对你撒过谎。”天使翻了个身，把自己的后颈展示给了昨晚的罪魁祸首，动作像极了他在请求对方为自己除掉外套上的污迹。

 

“哈。”克罗利揉了揉他的太阳穴，他显然是被这个事实吓到了，以至于他不知道该如何回答，“看在...看在随便什么东西的份上，这事情真是...”“诡异？”天使还是忍不住善良地为他想词。“梦想成真。”克罗利对着天花板，一道一道摸过他自己的抬头纹，又用手掌把它们捋平。亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，一副被奉承了的样子。

 

他们又这样躺了半个小时，呼吸着房间里早已变得稀薄的信息素味。直到克罗利打破了沉默，“你说这算什么？不可言说的大计划中的一环？”“我想大概不是，”亚茨拉斐尔把被子拉到下巴，“我昨天就想过这个问题，不过我想这大概不会被天堂或者地狱赞同，只是我们两个你情我愿然后做了的事。”他摩挲了一下自己光滑的下巴，“我想这大概不是那其中的一环。”

 

END.


End file.
